Les tribulations d'un cyro-nordique en Bordeciel
by Tsaesci
Summary: 4E 201, la guerre civile fait rage en Bordeciel. Il parait même que certains complotent dans l'ombre pour faire assassiner l'Empereur. Decumus Umbranox agent du Penitus Oculatus mène l'enquête. Cependant quelque chose de pire se tapit dans l'ombre. Il semblerait qu'Alduin le Dévoreur de Monde soit de retour...


Arag adorait chassée, cela lui permettait de voir autre chose que l'intérieur des murs de Largashbur. Toute petite déjà elle rêvait de partir explorer le monde. Cependant sa mère Atub l'en avait vite dissuadée. En effet étant la chaman de la forteresse, elle avait enseigné à sa fille les bases de l'alchimie et de la guérison ainsi que les rites de Malacath dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse un jour lui succéder. Les parties de chasses d'Arag étaient donc ses seules moments d'évasion. Elle pouvait ainsi étancher sa soif d'exploration tout en ramenant du gibier et des ingrédients alchimiques à sa tribu. Chaque fois elle était tenter de partir pour de bon mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. D'une part car elle aimait trop sa mère et sa sœur Gorag et d'autre part elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle maniait l'arc aussi bien qu'un Bosmer et se déplaçait en forêt avec l'aisance d'un Kahjiit. Ses proies n'avaient aucune chance.

Un matin elle partit chassé à l'aube comme à son habitude. Elle prenait grand soins d'éviter les lieux fréquentés, sa mère l'avait avertit que les choses allait mal dans la région en ce moment. D'autant plus que leurs chef Yamarz avait perdu de sa superbe ce qui poussait les géants à s'approcher un peu trop près de leurs murs. Raison de plus pour ne pas partir songea-t-elle. Elle attrapa quelques lapins et cueilli quelques plantes médicinales pour sa mère lorsque qu'elle entendit du bruit. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa source en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière. Arag n'avait jamais rien vu de telle. Un homme était sur un cheval et il se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers Largashbur. Son apparence surpris grandement Arag, il portait une sorte de tunique rouge surmontée d'un plastron de cuir gris foncé avec un étrange symbole triangulaire dessus. Il portait à la ceinture une arme bien étrange, vue le fourreau la lame devait être bien plus fine et courbée qu'une épée orque. Arag était captivée par l'apparence de cet inconnu, elle avait bien sur déjà rencontrée des hommes, des elfes et même des Kahjits lorsqu'elle chassait : elle faisais même quelque fois affaire avec eux mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un vêtu de cette façon. L'homme assit sur le cheval avait environ son âge, ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux noisettes contrastait avec sa peau plutôt pale. Il semblait transporté quelque choses, une sorte d'urne.

De son coté Decumus sentait qu'on l'observait, il se retourna mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un buisson. Sa paranoïa lui jouait sûrement des tours. D'un autre coté les récents événement qui se déroulaient en Bordeciel donnaient toutes les raisons au Penitus Oculatus d'être paranoïaque. Tout portait à croire que quelqu'un voulait la tête de l'Empereur. Decumus songea alors à son pauvre maître d'arme. C'était lui qu'il transportait dans cette urne funéraire, enfin ses cendres plutôt. Gurzug-gro-Duznik avait écrit noir sur blancs sur son testament qu'il souhaitait que ses cendres soit sanctifié selon les rites de Malacath dans sa forteresse natale, Largashbur. Decumus avait insisté auprès du commandant Maro pour s'occuper de cette affaire. Il devait ensuite les rejoindre à Solitude. La cousine de l'Empereur allait se marier et les circonstances actuelles obligeaient le Penitus Oculatus a surveiller cela de très près.

-Halte ! Qui êtes vous ? Que venez vous faire à Largashbur ?

La voix tira Decumus de ses pensées. Deux femmes orques l'observaient du hauts des remparts de la forteresse. L'une portait une armure de fourrure, l'autre une armure d'acier. Il prit une grande inspiration puis parla d'une ton qui se voulait assurer.

-Bonjours. Je m'appelle Decumus Umbranox. Je fais partie du Penitus Oculatus. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de Gurzug-gro-Duznik. Il a souhaité dans son testament que ses cendres soit ramenées ici à sa forteresse natale.

-Gurzug-gro-Duznik... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu ce nom, murmura l'orque en armure d'acier. Avez-vous vu des géants dans les parages ?

-Des géants ! Heu... bafouilla Decumus pris au dépourvu. J'ai vue une grande colonne de fumée au nord et entendue des mammouth. Il y en a sûrement dans les parages.

-Hum... Très bien vous pouvez entrer l'Empire a toujours bien traité les orques mais ne faite pas des choses que vous pourrez regretter. On se comprend ?

Decumus acquiesça puis l'orque en armure d'acier disparut de son champ de vision. L'autre orque, celle avec une armure de fourrure le fixait avec curiosité et méfiance. Decumus remarqua la finesse de ses traits. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière formant une sorte de chignon, sa taille était svelte, ses yeux en amande d'un vert étincelant. Son nez, aquilin et ses canines étaient beaucoup moins proéminentes que la moyenne des orques.

-Qu'elle est cette drôle de lame ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-... C'est un katana-akaviri, il est dans ma famille depuis environs deux siècles. Enfin c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit...

-Vous êtes un homme étrange, murmura l'orque avant de disparaître également de son champ de vision.

La porte de le forteresse s'ouvrit alors et Decumus entra. Une fois à l'intérieur il descendit de son cheval et l'attacha à un arbre. L'orque en armure d'acier revint lui parler.

-Mon nom est Gorag et voici ma soeur Arag. Je vous aurai bien présenté a notre chef Yamarz mais il est souffrant.

-Il est malade ?

-Mère pense que Malacath l'a maudit pour sa fainéantise, dit Arag.

-Gurzug m'a parlez de lui... Ils étaient demi-frère il me semble.

-Oui ils avaient pour père le précédent chef, Duznik-gro-Yogrolf. Tout comme ma mère, renchérit Arag.

- Et vous êtes toutes les deux ses filles non ? Gurzug m'a parlé des mœurs orques. Seuls les chefs de clans peuvent enfantés.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un étranger aussi bien renseigné sur nos coutumes, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Une troisième orque venait de rejoindre la conversation, elle semblait plus âgée que les deux autres et portait une robe de prêtre noir.

-Mère ! s'exclamèrent les deux orques. Voici Mr Umbranox il fait partie du Penitus Oculatus. Il vient de nous annoncer la mort de Gurzug.

La vieille tressaillit légèrement mais essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Gurzug mort ! Par Malacath...

-Vous le connaissiez bien ?

-Oui nous étions frère, moi Gurzug et Yamarz. Il a toujours été aventureux... Ça fait plus de 20 ans qu'il est partie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort.

-J'ai ramené ses cendres. Il souhaitait recevoir les rites de Malacath. Vous devez être Atub la chamane non ? Il m'a donné une lettre pour vous.

Decumus s'apprêtait à sortir la lettre de sa poche lorsque le sol commença à trembler. Gorag couru alors en haut des remparts et revint en courant encore plus vite, un air affolé sur le visage.

-Il y a trois géants qui arrivent !

-Par Malacath ! s'exclama Atub. Le temps d'appeler tout le monde et ils auront déjà pénétrer l'enceinte de la forteresse !

-Je peux les occuper le temps que vous préveniez les autre, proposa Decumus.

-Vous êtes sur ? demanda Arag visiblement pas très convaincue.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix...

-D'accord, moi et Arag nous vous couvrirons depuis le haut du mur. Elle tire aussi bien qu'une Bosmer. Gorag va prévenir Yamarz et les autre ! Merci c'est très courageux ce que vous faite, dit-elle à Decumus avec un sourire.

Decumus dégaina en tout hâte son katana et sortit de la forteresse. Arag et Atub fermèrent la porte derrière lui et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Les trois géants étaient vraiment impressionnants, chacun avaient une masse aussi large qu'un tronc d'arbre et celui du milieu portait même un collier fait de tête humaines. Decumus déglutit,"que les Neufs me viennent en aide."

Il se souvint alors d'un vieux sortilège de feu, certes peut-être pas assez puissant pour brûler ses trois monstres mais suffisamment pour les énerver. Il concentra son énergie magique dans sa main gauche puis déversa un torrent de flammes dans leur direction.

Les géants reculèrent mais l'un fut tout de même atteint au niveau du ventre. Le cri qu'il poussa tétanisa Decumus. Les géants furent prient d'une soudaine rage folle et se ruèrent vers lui.

Arag décocha alors une flèche qui vint se planter dans le tendon d'Achille d'un des géants. Ce dernier déséquilibrer chuta. Decumus vif comme l'éclair bondit sur le coté puis lui transperça la nuque de son épée. Un autre géant leva son énorme masse prêt a l'écraser avec. Decumus l'évita de justesse mais le géant qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot lui asséna un violent coup de pied qui le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Atub lança alors une stalagtique glacé qui se planta dans le dos du géant, le paralysant.

Plus qu'un pensa alors Decumus quelque peu sonné par son vol plané. Il ramassa son katana et se rua vers le dernier géant en poussant un cri de guerre à faire pâlir un maître du Thu'um. Il esquiva chaque coups du géant. Lui lacera les mollets afin de le déséquilibrer et finit par lui ouvrir le ventre lorsqu'il tomba à genou. Le cri d'agonie qu'il poussa lui glaça à nouveau le sang. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait affronter des monstres comme ça.

Il acheva le géant paralyser puis regagna la forteresse en boitant et quelques peu nauséeux. Ces géant puaient plus qu'un nid de Ragnard !

-Par Malacath ! Voilà donc l'efficacité des soldats de l'Empire...

-Arag laisse le un peu tranquille tu vois bien qu'il est blessé, dit Atub. Merci beaucoup Mr Umbranox vous nous avez rendu un fier service. Gurzug devait vraiment être très fier de vous. Asseyez vous je vais vous soignez.

Decumus s'écroula par terre épuisé tandis qu'Atub appliquait divers sortilèges de guérison. C'est à ce moment là que Gorag revint avec du renforts.

-C'est bon tout le monde est près on peux...

-Merci Gorag mais on s'en est occupé, par contre si tu veux aller prendre leurs orteils. Mère en a souvent besoin, plaisanta Arag.

-Votre mère à raison Arag, vous tirez comme une Bosmer. Et même mieux encore. Atteindre votre cible d'aussi loin.

-Pour être franche c'est la tête que je visais, répondit la jeune orque en rougissant légèrement.

-Aie je crois que vous vous êtes fait une luxation de la cheville. Ce n'est pas très grave mais ma maîtrise de la guérison n'est pas assez étendu pour soigner ça.  
Arag aide moi à le ramener a la maison je vais lui préparer un onguent.

Decumus n'avait pas remarquer mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait affronté ces géants, son pied droit formait un angle plutôt original : il n'arrivait plus à le bouger. Ils le portèrent donc jusqu'à une petite hutte de bois et l'installèrent sur un lit de paille très confortable puis Atub se mît a préparé le dit onguent.

-Arag tu peux aller Yamarzn je doit lui parler.

Arag acquiesça puis sorti illico.

-Vous pensez que d'autre géants vont venir ? demanda Decumus en regardant l'angle étrange que formait son pied.

-Oui c'est une certitude. Malacath nous a maudit. Yamarz s'est montrer trop fainéant et oisif c'est dernier temps. Je dois parler à Malacath pour savoir pourquoi il nous a maudit.

-Vous voulez parlez directement à un Prince Deadra !

-Malacath nous a toujours protéger. C'est le protecteur des orques. Il doit savoir comment arrêter les géants.

-Et Yamarz vous laissera faire ?

-Je pense, il n'est pas idiot. La tribu compte beaucoup à ses yeux mais c'est une vrai tête de mule.

Arag revint alors en compagnie de Yamarz. Le vieux chef orque semblait blasé et ennuyé

-C'est donc vous l'étranger qui a ramené les cendres de ce traître de Gurzug.

-C'est aussi lui qui a tuer les trois géants, dit Arag visiblement énervée.

Yamarz lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers Atub.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-S'en est trop Yamarz nous devons parlez à Malacath, il faut qu'on sache pourquoi tout ces géants s'approche de Largashbur.

Le chef orque leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement "D'accord ! D'accord ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais une fois que cet étranger sera guéris il partira sur le champ et avec les cendres de Gurzug ! Je ne veux pas que ce traite empeste l'air que je respire."

Il adressa un regard dédaigneux à Decumus puis repartit.

-Arag tu peux aller chercher les cendres de Gurzug, je ne veux pas que ce vieux vasard les jette dans la rivière.

-Oui mère, dit docilement Arag avant de ressortir.

-Pourquoi Yamarz a dit que Gurzug était un traître ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira l'orque. Bien l'onguent est prêt. Tenez mordez ça fort sa risque de piquer un peu.

-Mais qu'est ce que... (Atub enfonça une lanière de cuir dans la bouche de Decumus)

-Votre cheville s'est déboîtée. Il faut que je la remette en place avant d'appliquer l'onguent. Attention !

Crac! Decumus aurait sauté au plafond si il n'avait pas été entraîné à supporter la douleur. Mais bordel par les Neufs sa fait vachement mal quand même ! Atub appliquât ensuite avec délicatesse l'onguent grisâtre sur sa cheville. Elle se durcit instantanément pour former une espèce de plâtre. Decumus allait beaucoup mieux.

-Et voilà dans quelques heures vous serez guéri.

-Wahou ! Merci ! s'exclama Decumus impressionné et reconnaissant.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier c'est géants était vraiment un gros problème.

-Heu tout à l'heure Yamarz à qualifier Gurzug de traître. Vous savez pourquoi ? Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos de ça.

-C'est compliqué, éluda Atub

-J'aimerais savoir si sa vous ne dérange pas. Il était mon maître d'arme, je l'admirais et le respectais énormément. Je ne le jugerais pas.

Atub sembla gênée mais en même temps soulager. Elle s'assit puis pris une grande inspiration.

-...Je vous ai dit que nous étions frère et sœurs. Comme vous le savez chez les orques seul le chef de clan peux enfanter. Nous n'avions pas la même mère mais notre père était Duznik-gro-Yogrol. Sa discipline était très strict. Il interdisait a tout le monde de sortir de la forteresse.

-Et Yamarz fait de même ?

-Non Yamarz ne nous interdit pas de partir il nous le déconseille à cause de tout ce qui ce passe à l'extérieur. Puis il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, jeune c'était un farouche guerrier. Duznik était plus strict. Il dirigeait la forteresse d'une poigne de fer. Personne n'avait le droit de sortir sans son autorisation.

-Pourquoi il vous interdisait de sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il pensais sûrement qu'en restant reclus nous pourrions vivre en paix. Mais Gurzug se sentait étouffer. Il voulait explorer le monde. Alors quand il a eu 19 ans, il est parti.

-Je suppose que Duznik l'a mal pris.

-Et comment il n'avait même pas atteint Faillaise qu'il l'avait déjà retrouvé.

-Et ils se sont battu ?

-Pire que ça, Duznik l'a traîné jusqu'à la forteresse et l'a fouetté devant tout le monde, pour "l'exemple" qu'il disait. Il l'aurait sûrement tuer si Yamarz n'était pas intervenu.

- Yamarz ?

-Oui ils étaient inséparable dans leurs jeunesse, et quasiment tout le monde détestait la tyrannie de Duznik.

- Et donc ?

-Yamarz a défié Duznik, et l'a tué. Il est ainsi devenu le nouveau chef. Pendant un an tout allait pour le mieux, Yamarz était un bon chef et Gurzug s'était remis de ses blessures. Seulement la Grande Guerre est arrivée ensuite...

-Et c'est là que Gurzug et Yamarz ce sont brouillé ?

-... Oui. Un jour une délégation impériale est arrivée. Le Domaine Aldmeri avait déclarer la guerre à l'Empire, il recrutait des hommes et des femmes pour aller combattre en Cyrodiil. Yamarz a interdit à quiconque d'y aller, il voulait consolider nos frontière au cas où le Domaine envahirait Bordeciel. Seulement Gurzug ainsi que d'autre membres du clan ont rejoint la Légion. Yamarz s'est senti trahi. Je crois que c'est la seule fois de ma vie que je l'ai vu pleurer. Ils étaient frère.

-Et il n'est plus jamais revenu ?

-Si... Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, il est revenu. Il a ramené les cendres de tous nos frère et sœurs qui sont mort durant la guerre, comme vous. Quand Yamarz l'a vu il est entré dans une colère noire. Il l'a chassé et a menacé de le tuer si jamais il revenait... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son auberge à Faillaise et j'ai passée la nuit avec lui. Le lendemain il avait disparu et je suis rentrée... Neuf mois plus tard Arag est née.

-Alors Arag... Yamarz est au courant ?

-Non... Vous êtes la première personne à qui je l'avoue. J'avais peur de sa réaction alors je lui ai dit que c'était sa fille. Par contre ma première fille Gorag est de lui.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de l'orque. Son récit avait ému Decumus. Et dire que beaucoup de personnes pensent que les orques sont des sauvages sans émotions.

-... Comment est-il mort ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle redoutait la réponse.

-... Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais je pense que je peux vous faire confiance.

L'orque acquiesça en essuyant la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue d'un revers de manche.

-Et bien Gurzug et moi, nous faisions partit du Penitus Oculatus... Ça faisait un moment qu'on savait qu'un complot contre l'Empereur se tramait mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une dizaine d'assassins débarque dans le Temple de l'Unique. Nous n'étions que trois : moi, Gurzug et Gaius Maro. Nous avions réussi à en éliminer neuf quand le dernier décocha une flèche en direction de l'Empereur...

Decumus repris son souffle. Repenser à cette scène était douloureux.

-Gurzug s'est interposé et la flèche s'est planté dans son épaule. A première vu ça n'avait rien de grave mais elle était empoisonnée... Il est mort trois jours plus tard.

-Et l'assassin ?

-Maro la capturer mais il s'est pendu en prison. Je suis sur que c'est le commanditaire qui l'a tué pour éviter qu'on l'interroge.

-Nous vivons des temps biens sombres Mr Umbranox... Je vous remercie pour votre franchise. Même si sa disparition m'attriste je suis heureuse qu'il soit mort avec honneur. Merci.

-Euh... Il a écrit une lettre pour vous avant de mourir. J'allais vous la donner mais les géants sont arrivés.

Décumus sortit un parchemin un peu abimé de sa poche et le donna à Arag qui le lût méticuleusement. Des larmes et un sourire commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage.

-... Merci beaucoup Mr Umbranox vous avez réchauffé le cœur d'une vieille orque, dit-elle en se levant, essayez de dormir maintenant. J'accomplirais le rituel de Malacath au milieux de la nuit.

-Atub... Est-ce-que vous compter dire la vérité à Arag ?

-... Dormez vous devrez être en forme quand vous vous réveillerez.

L'orque se leva et sortie de la hutte. Decumus fixa le plafond songeur. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la vie de Gurzug. Il avait toujours été très évasif à ce sujet. Il s'endormit épuisé en pensant à son défunt maître d'arme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la nuit était tombé. Les deux lunes de Nirn, Masser et Secunda illuminaient le ciel. Décumus fut surpris de voir avec qu'elle rapidité sa cheville avait guéris grâce à l'onguent d'Atub. Il enfila ses bottes puis sortit de la hutte.

Tout les membres de la forteresse se tenaient devant une sorte d'autel. Decumus rejoignit Arag et Gorag. Elles semblaient heureuse de le revoir. Il aperçu Atub et Yamarz un peu plus loin qui semblait en grande conversation ce dernier avait toujours l'air blasé. Atub se plaça alors devant l'autel puis commença une sorte de rituel. Elle transperça un cœur de Deadra puis mélangea le sang avec ce qui semblait être de la graisse de troll. Pendant cette manipulation elle marmonna une incantation que Decumus ne comprit pas sûrement du langage Deadrique ou Orque.

-Pauvre mauviette ! tonna alors une voix.

-Qui a parlé ! s'exclama la foule

-Yamarz ! Tu es devenu faible ! Les géants le sentent. Tu les as laisser profaner mon sanctuaire. C'est pourquoi tu es maudit toi et ton clan !

-Ô Malacath, demanda alors Atub, comment pouvons nous faire pour briser cette malédiction ?

- Yamarz tu dois aller dans mon sanctuaire et tuer tout les géants qui s'y trouvent ! Ramene ici le marteau de leurs chef ! Tu pourras me prouver que tu es encore un digne chef orque et je lèverais la malédiction.

La voix disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue. Tout les regards de tournèrent vers Yamarz. Il semblait blême de toute évidence il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller.

-Malacath a parlé, dit Atub. Yamarz tu dois aller au sanctuaire de Malacath !

-... Très bien mais je n'irais pas tout seul. L'étranger va m'accompagner il a réussi a tuer trois géant et puis c'est de sa faute s'y nous en sommes là.

-Soit qu'en pensez-vous Mr Umbranox ?

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher alors si on ne va pas vite au sanctuaire d'autres pourraient revenir.

-Pourquoi vous nous aidez aussi facilement ? demanda le chef orque suspicieux.

-Pour Gurzug.

-Tss... Bon en route alors le Sanctuaire n'est pas tout près. J'espère que vous pourrez suivre le mouvement. Atub veille bien sur la forteresse pendant mon absence.

Decumus et Yamarz montèrent sur leur cheval puis partirent au galop en direction du Sanctuaire.

Atub les regarda du haut des remparts de la forteresse. Lorsqu'elle ne les vit plus elle réfléchit plusieurs minute puis alla voir Arag. Par chance celle-ci était seule occupée à tanner du cuir.

-Arag. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... dit-elle déterminée.

Elle était arrivée à Vendeaume sans le sou après avoir fuit Solstheim. Elle avait entendu parler d'un petit garçon qui réalisait le Sacrement Noir. Lorsqu'elle sus ce qu'il désirait elle exauça son vœu. Après tous ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait et cette Grelod était bien moins impressionnante que les membres du Thalmor qu'elle avait affrontée il n'y a pas si longtemps que sa. En plus quand elle vit comment cette vieille harpie traitait les enfants dans son orphelinat. Elle se fit une joie de lui tranchée la gorge de sa lame de stalhrim. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'on est un assassin qu'on ne possède pas un certain credo et sens de la justice.

-Alors ça y est ! Grelod elle est... Enfin vous voyez.

Sans un mot l'elfe acquiesça, les yeux du petit Aventus s'illuminèrent .

-Wahou ! Merci ! Tenez c'est l'héritage de ma mère comme promis, il doit valoir beaucoup d'argent.

-Garde le petit. Tu as plus besoin que moi... dit-elle de sa voix étonnamment douce.

-Vraiment ! Mangez au moins quelque chose vous avez l'air affamé.

-... J'avoue qu'un peu de nourriture chaude me ferait du bien.

-Ah je le savais ! Asseyez vous je vais vous faire une tourte aux horqueurs comme Maman me faisait.

Aventus s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'il de retourna subitement.

-Mais au fait je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom ?

-...Je m'appelle Xavilia.

- Xavilia comment ?

L'elfe se rapprocha de lui et lui pinça affectueusement (si on peut dire) la joue.

-Tu es un petit curieux toi, souria-t-elle. Je m'appelle Xavilia et c'est tout. Le reste ne regarde que moi, dit-elle en plantant sont regard écarlate dans le sien.

-D'accord c'est juste que c'est bizarre comme prénom même pour une elfe, dit-il en se frottant la joue.

-... Et si tu me faisais goûter cette fameuse tourte aux horqueurs ?

-Oui tout de suite asseyez-vous jereviens.

Aventus se précipita dans la cuisine tandis que Xavillia s'effondra sur une chaise épuisée. "Ah les gosses..." soupira-t-elle.


End file.
